jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sergus Lanox
Eigenübersetzung von: „To go from unimaginable triumph to utter ruin in less than a year ... it was more than many officers could bear. When word reached us of Byss's destruction, I knew in my heart that the Empire had died with it.“ aus Sergus Lanox war ein menschlicher Captain in der Flotte des Galaktischen Imperiums. Sein Raumschiff war die Imperial Hazard. Sein bekanntester Einsatz war die Evakuierung von Horob, und für seine Tapferkeit während dieser Schlacht, erhielt er anschließend die Distinguished Medal of Imperial Honor. Biografie miniatur|links|165px|[[Sayer Mon Neela]] Sergus Lanox war ein männlicher Captain in der Imperialen Flotte. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges erhielt er im Jahre 2 NSY von seinen Vorgesetzten den Auftrag, mit seinem ''Victory''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Imperial Hazard den Planeten Horob anzufliegen und dort nach Aktivitäten der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik zu suchen. Tatsächlich entdeckte er eine Rebellen-Basis und nahm die Strategin Sayer Mon Neela und ihren Kollegen Raan Stasheff gefangen. Sein eigentliches Ziel dabei war es, mehr über die Aktivitäten und Pläne der Rebellen herauszufinden, allerdings fühlte er sich mit der Zeit emotional zu ihr hingezogen. Als sie sich heimlich an Bord der Starcrossed, einem Shuttle, das gerade im Hangar des Sternzerstörers bereit stand, begab und zu fliehen versuchte, brachte er es nicht übers Herz, sie zu töten und half ihr und Raan deshalb bei der Flucht, indem er ihnen das Schiff übergab und sie davonfliegen ließ. Zum Dank dafür bekam er einen Kuss von ihr, bevor sie endgültig verschwand. Während der folgenden Schlacht ließ er die Starcrossed zwar ihres Weges ziehen, zeichnete sich aber im Kampf gegen die anderen Rebellen aus. Um seine Tapferkeit und seine Taten zu ehren, erhielt er anschließend die Distinguished Medal of Imperial Honor, die ihm Großmoff Miltin Takel persönlich überreichte. Im Jahre 11 NSY war Sergus Lanox noch immer Captain der Imperial Hazard. Als er erfuhr, dass der wiedergeborene Imperator Palpatine getötet und seine Thronwelt Byss zerstört worden war, wusste er in seinem Herzen, dass das Galaktische Imperium verloren war. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Sergus Lanox war als sehr fähiger Anführer und Soldat bekannt und wurde sowohl von seiner Crew und seinen Untergebenen als auch von seinen Vorgesetzten hoch geschätzt. Seine Führungsqualitäten waren allgemein bekannt, ebenso wie seine Tapferkeit und Intelligenz, dank derer er viele Schlachten für das Imperium gewann. Allerdings hatte Sergus Lanox auch eine emotionale Seite: Als er auf die Rebellen-Strategin Sayer Mon Neela traf und sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, brachte er es nicht übers Herz, sie wegen ihres Fluchtversuches zu töten. Stattdessen half er ihr sogar, seinen Sternzerstörer an Bord eines Schiffes zu verlassen, wofür er zum Dank einen Kuss bekam. Seine Taten während der darauffolgenden Schlacht wegen der Evakuierung Horobs wurden sogar belohnt: Er bekam von Großmoff Miltin Takel höchstpersönlich die Distinguished Medal of Imperial Honor verliehen. Doch eines hatte Sergus Lanox in seiner Laufbahn ebenfalls gelernt: Er wusste, wann man verloren hatte. Als ihn die Nachricht von der Zerstörung Byss' und dem Tod des wiedergeborenen Imperators erreichte, wusste er, dass das Galaktische Imperium verloren war und keine Chance hatte, die Herrschaft über die Galaxis wiederzuerlangen. Hinter den Kulissen * Sergus Lanox' erster und bisher einziger Auftritt im Star-Wars-Universum findet in Nora Mayers' Kurzgeschichte The Capture of Imperial Hazard statt. The Capture of Imperial Hazard wurde erstmals im Mai 1996 im Star Wars Adventure Journal 10 veröffentlicht. Weiterhin wird er im The Essential Atlas und im The Essential Reader's Companion erwähnt.The Essential Reader's Companion * Das Bild von Sergus Lanox wurde von Chris Trevas gezeichnet. Es wurde ebenfalls im Mai 1996 im Star Wars Adventure Journal veröffentlicht. Quellen *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 10'' – The Capture of Imperial Hazard * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Einzelnachweise en:Sergus Lanox Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Legends